peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Wind Waker HD - Forest Haven + FINALE
PBG deletes his save file, visits the Koroks, and visits the gallery. Synopsis PBG is playing the finale episode of the Wind Waker HD Island Collection. PBG's save file has been deleted! He deleted the save accidentally after defeating Ganondorf in the previous episode. He has another save file from a while ago. He is back at Forest Isle without most of his items! PBG wonders why he has water in his bottle. The island gets marked on the chart. PBG is upset about it. He wanted to show off the complete map. PBG kills the deku babas and climbs up the island. One of the quests in this episode requires the player to revisit other islands. PBG catches a firefly in his bottle and explains how it is useless in this version. PBG gets distracted by Makar. PBG visits the potion shop. This korok wants baba seeds. He does cute jumps onto the top, and PBG notices that he has lots of seeds on the wall. PBG likes the magic pot. PBG destroys a sign. PBG jumps into the flower, and stuffs up getting up. He eventually makes it. PBG flies across to the other side of the island, and has to fly down to get a treasure chest with a treasure chart in it. PBG cuts down all the trees on the island. PBG flies across to a ledge that he wondered what the purpose of it was. Link gets eaten! PBG has to climb back up the tree. PBG thinks that the viewers are nervous because they think that he will fall. PBG finds a lot of magic bottles. He drinks a potion that heals him. PBG arrives at the Nintendo Gallery. PBG finds the guy who he couldn't remember who he was from a previous episode. PBG only has one pear, so he needs to get the seagull to hit the switch first shot. The seagull achieves this, but the game pauses just before he hits it! PBG is inside the gallery, and doesn't have any figurines. He never really did this side quest. His only picture is not very good. He takes photos of the people here, but they aren't very good, because he doesn't have the colored pictograph because of his save file being deleted! PBG is up to the final sidequest of this series and is saddened. PBG looks at the last bottle and it isn't funny. PBG collects the Forest Water. PBG had audio problems after this point in the video, so he does a post commentary instead. His audio cut out completely. This has been a finale of screw ups! Riding with the blue sail is painful. PBG said lots of funny things that no one will ever witness. He is eating mac and cheese and it is the worst thing he has ever eaten! PBG got attacked by sharks. The first island is Star Island. The bombs were there every time. He talks to the first Korok. He shows the island highlight from the Star Island episode, where he didn't know what to say. The tree sprouts are dying. PBG will sprinkle water on each of the trees. The first tree is now healthy. Mother and Child Island is the second isle, and the second tree is watered. PBG reminisces talking to the creepy fairy girl. PBG waters the other trees and reminisces about the islands he went to. The next island is from the 3 stupid islands episode. PBG doesn't remember the next island. PBG doesn't want to eat Mac and Cheese again. PBG liked the fairy island episode. It was one of the first episodes Jeff edited. PBG did not plan his route very well. PBG arrives at Needle Rock Island. PBG made a song, and it was pretty bad. PBG says that a weird thing is about to happen. He was heading towards the Shark Island, but gets grabbed by the tornado, and he tries to dump water into the ocean and it didn't do anything! This episode was a disaster. The lesson for this series is to not cry over spilled milk. The tornado launched PBG to PuhBuhGu's Island. He makes a Who Needs a Shark joke! PBG remembers getting lost in the dungeon and talking to the teacher. PBG misses the tree! PBG likes the Koroks. They're funny. PBG heads to Cliff Plateau. PBG planned to show his 100% Wind Waker playthough. He is looking forward to playing it again. PBG was worried about this island. He forgot that you can use sticks rather than fire arrows. PBG tried to demonstrate what he did to open the wooden obstacle, and kept on falling off the platform. He heads to Shark Island. PBG thinks about things that he always says when making these episodes. PBG looks at the clouds. PBG makes sure to completely avoid the tornado again! PBG remembers how his thumbnails looked the same when he made this episode. The tree grew really big, and a heart piece falls. PBG asked the Korok why the long face! PBG makes a sentimental ending. He thanks Jeff for helping him and putting up with the technical difficulties. Category:Wind Waker HD - Island 'Collection' Category:Videos